Everyday Magic
by Chrome83
Summary: Aomine Daiki ne croyait pas à la magie. Cependant, malgré ce scepticisme accru, il y avait une chose sur terre qui arrivait parfois à le faire douter de ses convictions. Ou plutôt une personne.


**Titre** : Everyday Magic

**Genres** : Fluff, Friendship, Romance(?)

**Rating** : K

**Disclamer** : Non, malheureusement, je ne possède toujours pas Kuroko no Basket. Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei ne veut toujours pas me le donner, mais je continue de négocier pour avoir au moins Kagami !

**Warning** : Et non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas du BL, alors pour une fois, pas de warning ! o/

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mes deux ans sur le site, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup !

Récemment, je me suis mise à avoir une fascination pour le duo Aomine x Momoi. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toujours est-il qu'ils me passionnent, et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoires les mettant en scène ! è.é

Bref, allergiques aux fluff s'abstenir, ça l'est à mort !

* * *

**Everyday Magic**

Aomine Daiki ne croyait pas à la magie. Et aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, il n'y avait jamais cru. D'ailleurs, il trouvait vraiment idiotes les personnes qui y croyaient dur comme fer, alors que cela n'existait clairement pas. Cependant, malgré ce scepticisme accru, il y avait une chose sur terre qui arrivait parfois à le faire douter de ses convictions. Ou plutôt une personne.

« Dai-chan ! »

Le sourire qu'il recevait d'elle à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, l'éclair rose qui passait devant le soleil quand ses cheveux s'agitaient dans le vent, l'éclat brillant dans ses grands yeux, cet éclat qui le fascinait quand leurs regards se croisaient, faisaient de Momoi Satsuki un être au-delà de la normale.

« Regarde Dai-chan, les cerisiers sont en fleurs ! »

Jamais il ne l'avouerait de vive voix, bien sûr, ni même d'une quelconque autre manière, mais Aomine aimait simplement la voir heureuse. Il la regardait avec bienveillance s'émerveiller sous les arbres fleuris, mais dès qu'elle retournait la tête vers lui, l'éclat de tendresse s'effaçait et il retrouvait son air blasé. Elle ne devait pas le voir, personne ne devait savoir. De quoi aurait-il l'air sinon ? Il avait une réputation après tout !

« Aomine-kun, tu as encore sauté l'entraînement aujourd'hui ! »

Cela arrivait à l'attrister un peu. Enfin, non. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais une sorte de boule qui se formait au creux de son ventre. De la frustration, de l'agacement, et peut-être un sentiment de manque. Car en grandissant, sa meilleure amie avait cessé de l'appeler « _Dai-chan_ », et qu'il se rendait alors compte qu'il aimait bien ce surnom, finalement. Mais c'était ainsi. A leur âge, si elle avait continué, les gens auraient commencé à parler et à insinuer des choses sur leur relation.

_Relation qui était purement amicale, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais en privé, parfois, quand ils étaient seuls juste tous les deux, il arrivait que le sobriquet passe encore ses lèvres, et cela faisait sourire le garçon alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Momoi Satsuki était vraiment importante pour lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, quand ils étaient enfants, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il s'était toujours fait un devoir de la protéger.

Elle s'était fait la même promesse le concernant. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait suivit au lycée, plutôt que de rejoindre l'école de son précieux Tetsuya. Sans elle, elle était sûre qu'il ne se débrouillerait jamais. Avec les années, elle s'était persuadée de lui être indispensable, et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait se sentir utile. Lui être utile, à lui.

« Dai-chan, rentrons ensemble ! »

Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Pour aller au lycée, pour en repartir, pour manger, pendant les week-ends… Bien sûr que des rumeurs circulaient parmi les autres élèves, mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils avaient leur relation privilégiée, cette complicité qu'ils n'avaient avec personne d'autre. Ils se parlaient, elle lui racontait les choses qui chamboulaient sa vie, et il séchait ses larmes quand elle pleurait.

Elle, elle connaissait ses faiblesses. Oui, il en avait. Non, il n'était pas infaillible, le grand Aomine Daiki, et elle savait comment s'y prendre avec lui pour le forcer à lui ouvrir son cœur.

« Dai-chan, tu pleures…»

Il était fort, il ne montrait ses failles à personne, sauf à elle. Parce qu'il la connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'il avait tant confiance en elle, et qu'il savait si bien qu'elle ne le jugerait jamais, qu'elle ne rirait pas, qu'elle le comprendrait. Il savait qu'elle le laisserait reposer sa tête contre son épaule, qu'elle le laisserait évacuer la frustration et il savait que quand il se redresserait, elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur ses yeux rougis ou sur la trace humide qu'auraient laissées ses larmes sur son chemisier.

Momoi Satsuki avait un pouvoir sur lui. Une influence si grande qu'elle cachait forcément quelque chose. Parfois, il en riait et la traitait de sorcière, mais ensuite, il se demandait sérieusement comme est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle savait le rendre docile et doux comme un agneau, elle lui faisait montrer ses faiblesses, elle faisait du garçon arrogant et orgueilleux qu'il était un être plein de douceur.

« Dai-chan, tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le penser… »

Vraiment, il ne l'était pas ? Si elle le disait, c'est que cela devait bien être vrai… Avec le temps, avec sa perte d'intérêt pour le basket, on pourrait dire qu'il avait fini par s'aigrir. Plus passionné par rien, il s'était renfermé, se complaisant d'une certaine façon dans sa supériorité, dans sa puissance inhumaine, dans l'attente d'un adversaire à sa mesure. Il énervait les gens, il les rendait fous. On parlait beaucoup dans son dos, son ventait ses mérites en commentant son caractère invivable.

Mais malgré tout, Momoi restait à ses cotés. Bien des fois, il avait été horrible avec elle. Dans la colère, il lui avait dit des choses affreuses ennuyé qu'elle essaye de le motiver à faire quoi que ce soit, il l'avait envoyée bouler comme le dernier des goujats. Mais malgré ça, malgré tout ça… elle était restée près de lui. Elle avait continué avec obstination à s'occuper de lui, elle avec continué désespérément à lui sourire.

« Eh, Satsuki… »

Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Depuis si longtemps, elle avait toujours pris soin de lui. Depuis qu'il avait changé, elle avait toujours fait fi de son sale caractère, espérant sans doute lui faire un jour retrouver son sourire d'avant. Depuis des années et des années, elle était là, à ses cotés, avec lui. Depuis tout ce temps, elle était sans doute la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

« Oui, Dai-chan ? »

Il en fallait du courage, pour supporter Aomine Daiki. Mais elle y parvenait. Et ce n'était pas un fardeau, non, bien au contraire. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir être avec lui. Parce qu'il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, bien au-delà de Tetsuya.

« Merci pour tout… »

Elle souriait en rougissant. Là, sous les cerisiers en fleurs qu'elle aimait venir observer avec lui, elle savait pourquoi il la remerciait. Et cette reconnaissance qu'il n'avouait jamais d'habitude, était une des plus belles choses qu'elle pouvait recevoir.

Momoi Satsuki avait vraiment un pouvoir sur Aomine Daiki. Oui, on peut dire que c'était une sorte de magie à laquelle le basané acceptait de croire.

* * *

*Part se cacher loin, trèèèès loin* Raaah, j'ai hooooonte ! C'est niais, c'est tellement niais, tellement trop fluff, tellement bisounours ! _

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, je ne suis pas excessivement fière de cet OS, je l'avoue. En plus, j'étais pas au mieux de ma concentration en l'écrivant, entre une battle de répliques de SLG avec ma Kohai et une tentative de remonter le moral de mon meilleur ami qui s'est fait plaquer. Mais malgré tout, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !

A la base, j'étais partie pour écrire un AoKise, mais je me suis arrêtée à la moitié par manque d'inspiration, et je me suis lancée là-dessus. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas du tout partisante du AoMomo, et j'ai écris ce texte en les mettant en scène comme des amis (peut-être avec une amitié un peu ambiguë ?), mais si vous voulez le voir comme une _romance_, libre à vous !

Bref, voilà, c'était un minuscule one-shot pour fêter mes deux ans sur fanfiction . net ! Halala, deux ans déjà que je suis inscrite ici et à peine 29 histoires au compteur ! xD Mais bon, je suis fière de moi, et je vais aller manger un gâteau d'anniversaire ! Ah, j'en ai pas… bon bah ce sera une pomme d'anniversaire alors ! x)

Voilà, voilà ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce texte était un peu… nul… _

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
